Demons
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Tonks and Jess have been the best of friends since their first train ride to Hogwarts. And now as they grow up, the fair are faced with dangers they could never imagine; the friends stick together and face facts that now as member of the Order of the Phoenix , they must fight to keep everyone and everything they've worked for safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my new story!  
**

**Author: UmbraLunae  
Category: Books Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe only my OCs  
Genre(s): Romance, Friendship.  
Pairing(s): Remus/Tonks OC pairings. Possible OC/HP character pairings.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Tonks and Jess have been best friends since thier first train ride to Hogwarts; This is thier story about thier last few years at Hogwarts and how they move from being children to part of the Order of the Phoenix.  
Title: Demons  
Warning(s): mature scenes (nasty and nice!), violence, swearing.**

* * *

"Jess! Jess!"

Jess smiled, slowing down for her friend; however not stopping. This was going to be their sixth year at Hogwarts, and Jess wanted to get her supplies nice and early. Jess couldn't believe where the time had gone, already in sixth year and it felt like only yesterday that they had been going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Jess! Stop your arse, woman!"

Jess laughed and stopped for the slightly annoyed voice. She turned round to see Nymphadora Tonks running towards her; the bright pink hair, she was used to, in a stylish bob. Jess had always loved Tonks' ability to change her appearance; and Tonks was more than happy to use it to cheer her friend up.

"Sorry, I just want to get this out the way with. I said I might meet Toby later."

"Yea, mum had the same idea! I suppose its better coming now than when it's really busy and you can't move." Tonks shifted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "So when are you meeting him?"

"I don't know yet, but we should get all this sorted. You know what you're taking right?"

"Of course! Sprout told me that if I want to be an Auror, I have to take Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and obviously, Defence against the dark arts. So those four and I've got one left."

"So, what did you chose?"

"Well Care of Magical Creatures! You fool!" Tonks said loudly, wrapping her arm around Jess, hugging her. "You may not know what you wanna do, but you were so willing to do those four with me; well, I couldn't leave you for that one! When you're taking four for me!"

Jess and Tonks walked along the slightly busy street; talking about what they had so far done with the three weeks of their holiday they had already spent. It was no surprise to Tonks when Jess said she hadn't done anything special and had just tried to get on with her homework. Jess found out that Tonks had been to Wales with her mum and dad for a week. The two girls walked to Flourish and Blotts, and were soon greeted by Tonks' parents. Andromeda quickly hugged her daughter and then Jess, as Ted said hello to the two girls, returning to the book list she had off her daughter.

"I hear the two of you are in classes together again." She smiled at the girls; her long messy curls were pulled back into a bun. Andromeda loved the friendship between the two girls; it was rare to see one without the other. "Dora, did you get the parchment rolls?"

"Yes Mum. We're gonna go to Fortescue's now." Tonks said as she turned round.

"And the quills?"

"No, right anything else?"

"Not that I can think of...yet."

"I still need to get a few things," Jess said quietly. "I got my books before, and put them in my room at the Inn. You don't mind, do you?"

"Course not!"

"It'll probably help Dora remember in case she has forgotten anything. You two go ahead." Ted said cheerfully, "We have to get a few things then we'll meet you at the Ice cream Parlor."

* * *

The two girls had just entered Madam Manikins shop, after both buying an eagle feather quill, Jess had said she needed a new winter cloak. The two girls were looking at various cloaks, and took no notice of any of the other customers at the shop, they were all beautiful and Jess couldn't decide which one she wanted, until she looked at the hooded robes, these ones had a fur lined rim; and Jess found them stunning.

"How about this one?" Jess held it up to her friend, "Not for round school, but the Hogsmeade trips?"

"It's lovely, how about a different colour though?"

"No, I think that's perfect for her!" A voice said behind the girls.

They both turned round to see Toby, Jess' boyfriend. Toby took hold of the cloak and held it round Jess, gazing at her before pulling it off.

"Right, perfect! I'll get this for you!"

"No Toby!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't think you should get blue," Tonks said.

"Is this because it's the Ravenclaw colour? Honestly Nymphadora, grow up!"

"Don't talk to her like that Toby!"

"It's alright Jess, and no Toby; it's not because of that. I think you should get this one." Tonks held out a cloak of the same style, it was a grey shade with strands of green in. "It'll bring out your eyes! We all know you have beautiful eyes!"

Jess smiled and blushed at the comment. Tonks saw her friends' embarrassment and hugged her quickly.

"Anyone would think you're in love with her." Toby mumbled.

"Right, this one it is." Jess said, clutching the cloak Tonks had picked out. She started to make her way over to the counter, "You don't need anything do you, Tonks?"

"Nah, I'm just as short as I was last year." Tonks laughed. "Are you still prefect?"

"Yea." Jess said, as Madam Malkin bagged the cloak, "But don't worry once I've been to the Prefect compartment I'll come to find you."

"Yey! Do you need anything else or can we meet mum and dad?"

"I don't think so, I've been here for hours, and most of my stuff is in my room." The girls exited the shop after thanking Madam Malkin, with Toby following. "Yea, we can meet them now."

"Jess? When are you leaving with me?"

"I never said I would."

"You said you'd meet me." Toby said, getting slightly annoyed.

"I said I might, and I have. I told you Toby, I'm spending the day with Tonks." They could see Tonks' parents waving at them.

"Do what you like, half blood!" He said angrily, pushing between the two girls.

Tonks' made to go after him, her wand out and Jess quickly grabbed her friends arm. Whispering to Tonks', the pink haired girl turned her head; she could see her parents were now stood and watching the scene. Jess and Tonks made their way over and sat at the table as the adults lowered themselves back down onto their seats. Ted looked to his wife, all they'd heard about Toby was what Dora told them; and by the sounds of it Dora hated him.

"Anything we should know about?"

"No." Their daughter said stubbornly and Jess only hung her head.

"Why did you have your wand out Dora?"

"Just something Toby said." She knew they were going to ask, and after looking at Jess; she quickly covered their tracks. "It doesn't matter dad, honestly you know how hot headed I can be!"

* * *

The Tonks family and Jess now sat laughing in the leaky cauldron, Ted and Andromeda had paid for the girls' ice cream and for dinner and now Jess insisted that they let her buy them all a butter beer before they go home. The four of them sat in the pub, Ted and Andromeda telling stories about when they were at school.

"Still no clue what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Ted asked Jess.

"None, but I have another two years before I really have to worry about it. Although McGonagall wasn't very impressed last year, when I told her that."

Jess giggled at the thought, her Head of House hadn't been pleased at all. Jess was a bright girl, but she didn't think to the future at all. Jess lived for the now, it was the best thing she knew. Jess knew and completely understood how life could be taken away so easily; Jess knew what pulled the carriages at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short! But I'm bulk writing now, so some more chapters of this and other stories should be up soon! **

**Tell me what you think so far! No flames please just constructive criticisms!**

**Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**So here is chapter two, I have some twists and turns planned for this story and hope they go well! They won't be in this early though, it will take a while. I originally planned for the last two school years to go by quickly but these new turns mean I'll have to span it out a bit. **

**What would you guys think about that? School years go quickly and I'll work my idea into the story another way? Or take time in school years and put my idea's that way?**

**Before we do start I'd like to say thank you to anyone that read the first chapter of Demons.**

**Is A Bell X3 - Thank you for your Review and favorite and for reviewing. Glad you're loving it (so far at least!)**

**Two days ago - Thank you for adding Demons to your story alert!**

* * *

Jess sat on her bed in the leaky cauldron. It was an early Saturday morning; three days since she had seen Tonks and her parents. Jess was now repacking her trunk and bag to fit all her things in; Jess' owl hooted from the wardrobe on which it was perched. Thankfully for Jess, her tiny barn owl Oz loved delivering her letters and was very pleased with himself when Jess offered him a large owl treat for bring back a letter from Tonks. Tonks had asked her parents if Jess could stay over for the rest of the holidays and they had said yes!

Not that Tonks had doubted it, after the five years that Jess and Tonks had known each other; Jess had become part of the family. Tonks was coming with her father at noon to pick Jess up, and the girl was now trying to rearrange her truck and ruck sack to fit everything in. Jess had already rearranged everything at least five times and she still couldn't get everything to fit; but now on her sixth go, Jess had managed it. Jess knew she would be able to change how things went and get everything perfect when she was at the Tonks' place; Andromeda was fantastic at helping to organize the girl's truck. No matter how many things Jess and Tonks had, Andromeda was always able to fit everything into the trunks and bags of the girls. Jess had just managed to fit all of her books, parchments, ink wells, school robes and muggle clothes into her large trunk. All of her potions ingredients were put into her rucksack, along with the owl treats and a few other things. As it was still early, Jess was happy enough to let Oz stay at the top of the wardrobe. Tom had told Jess she could let Oz out so long as the owl didn't dirty the room, for which Jess was happy. Not only Jess, but anyone keeping a room near Jess; when Jess had had to keep Oz inside his cage he had hooted and hooted. And for such a small bird, he could make a lot of noise.

Jess put a small bowl by the window filled with water and a bowl of small owl treats for Oz, and left the room. Jess went to see Tom to pay for her room which she had lived in for a week so far; Jess enjoyed the company of Tom and the punters of The Leaky Cauldron; they were all up for a laugh or talk. There was mostly the same people that came to the Leaky Cauldron, and Jess was pleased to Hagrid enter the pub a few times. Hagrid had sat and chatted with Jess for a few nights. Jess would often sit down in the pub to complete her homework, now used to being around Tonks; Jess found that she could mostly only concentrate when she had some form of background noise. With so many different characters in the pub, it was hard to come by the same conversation twice. When Jess reached the bar, Tom was lean't on it chatting away to a customer who Jess recognized as Madam Ages. Madam Ages was a lovely old witch who had told her all sorts of 'scandalous' stories about her time at Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw; Jess could never help herself but wonder what Madam Ages would think if she could see how the youth of Hogwarts were now composed. _Poor old bat would probably have a heart attack. _Madam Ages, had now grown to looking for Jess whenever she was in the pub at school holidays now that she was so used to Jess there for the past few years.

Jess walked over to Madam Ages and Tom, who both smiled at her. Madam Ages stopped for a second when Jess asked Tom if she could pay her bill, and as money exchanged hands; the old woman stayed quiet, and did so until Jess walked over to a blazing fireplace with a mug of butter beer off Tom. Madam Ages stared after the girl, she had always wondered why she stayed at the pub during holidays. She was aware the child still had a family but was also aware that they must not get on if the girl was so willing to spend her holidays in dingy, old pub. Madam Ages had never pushed Jess to speak about anything, and the two had only become friends because a few years ago Madam Ages had seen Jess struggling with an Astronomy essay and went over to help her. Since then Madam Ages and Jess had become friends, and Madam Ages had even grown into the habit of sending Jess letters whilst she was at school. The old woman turned back to Tom, and continuing their previous discussion; Madam Ages wouldn't voice her concerns of the young girl so easily nor so suddenly but she was sure she would have to do so soon. There was something about Jess, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

Within a matter of a few hours, Jess was at the Tonks' house drinking a mug of tea. She and Tonks had pulled her luggage up into the spare bedroom and they had let Oz into the small outhouse in the garden where Andromeda's owl slept during the day. Jess felt completely at home and was very happy to be there, despite Tonks' order of going out to play Quidditch almost immediately. It wasn't until Ted and Andromeda announced they were going to do a bit of shopping and asked the girls to stay in that Tonks stopped badgering Jess about it. It wasn't the Jess hated Quidditch, just Tonks always won. Jess was a hopeless flier.

"Thanks Tonks."

Tonks looked to her fried, with an almost confused look.

"For letting me stay here. You didn't have to."

"You're my best friend Jess. Besides I think mum and dad enjoy having you over almost as much as I do!" Tonks joked, her bright pink hair turning blue. "How are things at home?"

"Oh, they're...you know."

Tonks didn't know, but nodded her head anyway. All Tonks did know was that Jess and her father didn't get on; that's why Jess spent most of the holidays at The Leaky Calderon and at the Tonks'. Jess never spoke much about her mother, but she had shown Tonks' a picture. Jess carried it everywhere with her, a wizard photo of her mother Alexia. Alexia was outside, holding a small Jess. Alexia's curly dark hair was blowing behind her, her brown eyes were happy as she held her little Jesika. The 2 year child had the same long and curly hair as her mother her eyes were considerably lighter than her mothers, shining a pretty shade of green. Alexia and her child were smiling at the camera, waving. Alexia were turn to the child, looking at her lovingly before kissing the toddlers cheek. Jess kept the photo in a pretty frame that Gemma, Ted's mother, had gave her during her second year; which was now on the bed side table next to her bed. The Tonks family had invited Jess to spend the Christmas holidays with them.

Tonks had never pushed the issue of her mother with Jess; she knew Jess would speak fully about her when she was ready. Tonks was sometimes surprised when Jess would tell her something about Alexia, but was happy that her friend was sharing more about her past. Tonks didn't know much about her friend's past but none of that mattered to her, Jess was very much on her side and was the best friend she could ask for. Tonks understood, at the very least, that Jess and her father had a difficult relationship; she knew that Jess' father didn't like what she was. In fact he hated it, and when she was younger attempted different methods of trying to stop her magic from coming out. It had only become apparent to Tonks that William Ryans, Jess's father, had beat her when Tonks saw fresh bruises on her arms at Kings Cross station before the start of their fourth year. Tonks had become increasingly protective of Jess ever since, and could often tell when something was wrong at home. Despite being unwilling to talk to Tonks about her current situation at home, Jess could speak to a handful of others about it; and Tonks understood that Jess was in contact with Andromeda as well as herself, as she was one of the few Jess would talk to. If it wasn't her, then Tonks was glad Jess spoke to someone, and was rather happy Jess found it easy to speak to her mother.

"I shouldn't be telling you this..." Tonks started in a stage whisper.

"But you're going to anyway." Jess replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Of course! But you can't say I've said anything!" Tonks grinned back, "I think mum and dad have gone to get your birthday present!"

"They don't have to get me anything you know!"

"Of course they do! You're as much of the family as I am!" Tonks laughed loudly. "You know you are! Even dad's family loves you!"

"Thanks Tonks."

"Which also reminds me, I think Granny Gem and Grandpa Ed are coming over for your birthday as well; don't make that face Jess! You know what mum and dad are like! They just want you to have a good birthday!"

Jess laughed, the Tonks family meant more to her then anything. Since the age of eight, Jess had been brought up by her father after the death of her mother. The Tonks were better family to her then her own. Her mother's family suddenly disappeared at her mother's death and she had never met anyone from her father's side. From the ages of eight to eleven, Jess hated not knowing any other family then her father. It made her feel alone and it felt like no one wanted her. She felt unsafe; and Jess suddenly was scared, she would have to deal with her father on her own. The thought had scared Jess for years, and when she showed magical talents her father grew worse. Jess had never been happier then when she had received her Hogwarts letter, yes she knew her father would be angry but from what she understood about the school; she would only have to see her father at holidays and if Jess wanted she could stay at school during Christmas and Easter. Sadly she would have to return home at the summer holidays, but Jess being the lovely girl she was, was able to make friends easily although Tonks was her best friend; Jess had been to see a few other friends for only a few days at a time. Jess trusted no one as much as the Tonks, and if truth be told Jess always thought that she wouldn't never need her family as long as she had the Tonks behind her.

* * *

"...Happy Birthday dear Je-ess! Happy Birthday to you!"

Jess smiled, it was a week after she had arrived at the Tonks' place, and now on 26th August it was her 16th birthday. Tonks had predicted correctly, her grandparents were there as well as her Auntie, uncle and cousin on her father's side. Andromeda had made a beautiful cake for Jess with the help of Gemma. Andromeda, who had enjoyed cooking for the small company, had introduced Jess to the family tradition of allow the birthday girl (or boy) to choose the meal for the dinner, and after a long think Jess had finally decided on Carbonara. As the family and Jess sat around the table, Jess kept side glancing Tonks, and the two girls were having a hard time stifling their laughter as Tonks' uncle Sean spoke to Ted. The two girls thought the world of Sean. Sean was funny and got on well with his niece and her friend; he was down to earth and funny and sometimes had the mentality of a child but the girls suspected that was because whilst Laura, his wife, was at work during the day, Sean stayed at home to look after their three year little girl Rosie.

Jess gazed at family, smiling happily; she couldn't even remember her father acting the way Ted or Sean did. And by that she meant someone so happy and caring, someone that would look at their child with loving eyes. Jess turned to Tonks, as her best friend squeezed her arm. Rosie giggled as her dinner fell onto her lap and Tonks pouted as Ted joked that Dora still does that!

"I was going to invite Toby." Andromeda started, "But Dora said not to?"

"I think I'm glad you took her advice, Toby and I still haven't made up from our argument the other day..."

"Pfft! Argument!" Tonks scoffed, "It was more then that, the guy's a di-"

"Dora!"

Ted stopped his daughter, not only was it bad manners and he knew Andromeda wouldn't let it lie but he thought they should get on with the dinner. They didn't need a bad atmosphere after all this was a birthday. Jess looked around the table, she was having a good time but one thing was confusing her; there was an empty seat between Ted and Gemma. They'd already told Jess they weren't expecting anyone else so this confused Jess, also because that place was set like the rest of them with a plate, knife and fork. _If no one else is coming...why have they set another place up? _Jess hadn't realized that Gemma was watching her with a smile, while conversations went on around the two.

"Your mother."

Conversation stopped. Suddenly Quidditch wasn't so important to Tonks, who was telling Sean about the last match at school. Laura and Andromeda stopped their heated discussion, where Laura was trying to convince Andromeda she needn't be a housewife. Ted, between conversations, looked at his mother and even little Rosie stopped. Jess looked at Gemma, more confused then ever. _What did she mean?_

"I've seen you stare at the chair." Gemma said softly, smiling. "It's for your mother."

"That's not possible." Jess whispered. "She's dea-...She's gone."

"In body but not spirit," Gemma began. "When my two boys were growing up, and I don't know if they still believe; they were taught in the existence of God. A being bigger, stronger and more loving then anything on this earth; of which he created. My boys and I, before my boys, were taught that when we die; our bodies die but our spirits live on. You can believe that can't you?"

"Of course. You mean like ghosts right?"

"Yes, in a way."

"There's ghosts at the school."

"Yea, one of our teachers is a ghost!" Tonks said. "Professor Binns, I wouldn't doubt that he bored himself to death!"

Ted and Andromeda laughed, they knew Professor Binns of course, and for all they knew, that may well have happened. Ted at the very least of the four that had been in Hogwarts had fell asleep at Binns' lectures.

"There's a ghost for each of the house's too. The ghost of Gryffindor is Nearly Headless Nick."

"Nearly headless? How can you be-..." Sean started, "You know what? I don't wanna know!"

"The Fat Friar told me it's only witch's and wizards who can become ghosts." Tonks said, and upon seeing Sean's confused face said, "The Fat Friar is the ghost of Hufflepuff house."

"Sir Nick told me that few chose to leave an imprint on this world to become ghosts, he said he was afraid to die so in a way he didn't pass on."

"And your mother, was she afraid of death?"

"Nana! Jess was only...nine?" Tonks looked for confirmation at Jess," Why would she have told Jess that!"

"No. She wasn't, I think she knew when..."

"When?"

Jess looked down and Tonks took Jess' hand in her own. The two girls looked at each other and smiled, before Jess looked round the table, her gaze landing on her mother's place. "Thank you."

* * *

**Sorry to end it like that guys! But I wanted to end it before I go away for the weekend. **

**1. I'm not really sorry for the god talk halfway through, because it kinda fit in my head. I don't know what you guys will think of it but it would be nice to know.**

**2. This is a little longer than the first chapter and hopefully all chapters will be this long! I will be taking a while between each chapter, but the largest time scale between each chapter should only be a fortnight.**

**3. I asked someone else to read this before I published this, and after hearing that view of it, I can see their point of view. They thought it was a bit morbid, and I guess it can be took that way to talk about death at a birthday party. It just seemed right when I was writing it so I thought I'd keep it that way.**

**4. So you guys got to meet some of the Tonks family. I don't know if Ted does have any other family, but I couldn't imagine him being an only child and being a part of a small family. Despite only giving him a brother (and sister-in-law and niece). I'd like to know what you guys thought of Laura, Sean and Rosie ! As well as Gemma!**

**5. I brought a bit more of Jess' family in. Mentioned her father and a bit of her mother. I don't know if you guys have guessed what keeps Jess from staying at home. What do you guys think of her parents, even though you haven't really met them yet?**

**All that in thought and aside, I'd like to know what you guys think! Anything you'd like to say would be nice; as it does help. Just please don't be nasty!**


End file.
